Lucraneon
Information on the Hets The Hets are a blue jelly-like alien that have the ability to take over a person/alien's brain and learn or take information from them, as well as stun them for 30 seconds. Because of this ability, they can't stay in their host for more than 10 seconds. They have teeth as well, so they can bite onto their enemies. They live on their planet Lucraneon, and some live on the planet's moon, Somerset for training and growing. The Hets have existed ever since the big bang started and lived on Earth as water before moving to Lucraneon. Vegetation makes them stronger and gives them their own calcium. They primarily live on meat, but since vegetation is scarce the Hets created a dome where vegetation is placed and animals like cows and pigs can live there until the Hets eat them (this is done in every city of Lucraneon). The Hets have spent their existence trying to find out how to stay in a host longer than 10 seconds. Hets that breed without needing another Het will produce Sub-Hets, which isn't very common, but not too rare either. Otherwise they will produce regular Hets. Hets can not enter other Hets or Sub-Hets, and Sub-Hets can not take control over Hets or other Sub-Hets. Questions have been raised on how a Het can control a ship since it has no arms, but the Hets have found a way forming together to become a hand. Stages of evolution Small forme The Hets have 3 stages of evolution. Their first form is a form that is puddle shape thing (see image) with a diametre of 2 cm. They are very quick and can swarm up onto a single enemy, much like bees and ants did back in the 21st century. When Hets are born, they will be born in small forme. Small forme Hets are very different from their other formes. No reason has been searched out yet. Medium forme Small Hets reach their medium forme in a year and grow up to 15cm in diametre, but instead of their puddle shap they start to expand like a balloon (like Jello). They are a bit slower at this point so they can't swarm on other things like the small formes can. However their teeth grow sharper and can crush rocks. Medium forme Hets lose their tentacles from their small forme stage. Large forme A.k.a The Hets. Medium formes also take a year to become a full grown Het. This is the last stage of evolution and grows up to be 30cm, however the leader Het can grows to be about 60cm (This is not definite). Their teeth have grown as tough as diamonds, and can easily crush stuff unexpectedly. Some large forme Hets are known to give frost bite, and others are known to inject venom. They regain their speed lost from medium forme, but they are still not as fast as their small forme. Large forme Hets can combine together to become a big Het for attacking/defending purposes. The Sub-Hets Sub-Hets are a sub-species different from the Hets. Instead of blue, they are red and can control their host for 30 minutes, however they can not learn information, and they can only control hosts with living flesh and bones (if any bones at all). They can not live outside Somerset, so they can't be used for war unless a war happens on Somerset. They can live on Lucraneon for a good 40 minutes. Unlike the reguler Hets, they are extremely interested in technology and have created a cannon which alows them to shoot from Lucraneon to Somerset in a short period of time, as well as created all the military ships. The population of Sub-Hets are only aprox. 300 million. Information of Lucraneon Lucraneon is a planet dominated by the Hets. Its population is estimated about over 300 billion Hets and still counting. Lucraneon is very simlar to Earth, with land and water. However there is no living vegetation that grows naturally except in one part of Lucraneon. That part of the planet is where the Hets are the strongest. The leader is Noname. The Flag The middle planet represents Lucraneon, the red dot represents Somerset, and the black dot represents the meteor showers that come every Friday the 13th. Life on Lucraneon The only buildings that are made are for training stations, vegetation crops, livestock crops, and building stations. Everywhere else is bare rocks, except for the area called Lushry where vegetation grows naturally. Because no one they have encountered yet knows how to grow grass from bare rocks without building an eintire dome, the Hets seek to find someone that can. The Meteor Showers Every Friday the 13th a special meteor shower will show at 8:28 pm for no reason whatsoever (well, the Hets haven't bothered to search why yet). The Sub-Hets think they might be able to extract some meteors and create a good weapon out of it. Information of Somerset Somerset is the moon of Lucraneon. This moon however is covered with vegetation and water. The Hets are often sent there to grow stronger, but they do not live on Somerset. Sub-Hets are the ones residing there. There is no leader here, but Somerset is very well civilised, so there is not point to have a leader. Life on Somerset Somerset is described as a vast jungle with certain pasture areas. Cities are placed randomly in random spots in the jungle. Farms are placed in pasture to keep livestock and organic vegetation. Sub-Hets spend 5 days a week trying to find out how to stay in their hosts for a legnthly period of time, and occasionally some regular Hets are invited in the process. Military Small formes and Large formes are the main attacks, while medium formes are usually defense. Sub-Hets will (if possible) attack by taking over the host, or using proton lasers. Hets are not very interested in technology, but however can use it if went into a brain with knowledge of the certain type of technology. Their only interest is to find out how to stay inside a host for lengthly period of time. There isn't much else to their military system. Spaceships In any case of space battling, they have created several ships. Small formes need to join together (around 19) to become hands, medium formes only need 2 of each other to form one hand (so for 2 hands 2 Hets for each hand) and a large forme can form itself to become a hand. all of these ships were created by the Sub-Hets. H101 jets The first most basic jet the military of Lucraneon uses. Equiped with 2 laser missles and a howitzer cannon, it's a pretty basic ship for standard military use. These jets are also used in a drill battle, as they are the easiest to repair and the controls are very easy to learn if a Het is learning how to handle a ship. Storm Jets Second most used jet in the military. They are slightly faster, have more missles equipped but no tank like gun. Instead, storm jets were designed to get past forces and attack from another side. They are also used in drill battles, but only if a Het has acheived a certain level of flight rank. Feathers Feathers are rangers in short. They shoot something called light arrows which is a lser beam with a sharp point at the end. Only good aimers ride these ships. Feathers are the backup in a space battle, so they are relyed on a lot. Fangs Fangs rely on getting close to their enemies to attack and have blades attached on their wings. A basic minigun is also added at the bottom, however they only rely on the minigun if their blades are broken or if it's impossible to go close to an enemy. Talons Talons are the fastest out of the Feather jets and the Fang jets. They can quickly attack their enemies with a blast of their lasers and can destroy things with their blades. If all else fails, they can eject as quick as 1 second. Viruses Viruses can shoot 10 missles at a time and are as fast as Fangs. They can also shoot at any direction while going one way and can grab other ships/jets around the same size to sabotage. They have the ability to be remote controlled and eject. Viruses can be used for air and space tricks. Viruses are only used by elite Het captains and Noname. Links The fastest jets from Lucraneon. They are mainly used for traveling around and stealth missions. They have the same weaponary as Storm jets but have an additional grappling hook that can send electrical charges at what it grabs. Submarine Jets These jets are used only by Sub-Hets. It is a special sort of jet that lets the Sub-Hets go into space without dying. They can shoot two torpedoes at a time, and a laser is equipped on top. A drill is also equipped at the front. It has the ability to be invisible for a brief amount of time. Alliances *Non-aggresion pact with The Protux. Category:The Age of Rebirth